Never work in the porn industry
by Almighty Di Angelo
Summary: Modern day!AU. Struggling to find a job, Eren Jaeger will accept any work he is offered - and he happens to be offered a job as an assistant in a porn film. It's an odd job, but at least the producer is hot. Levi/Eren A bunch of other pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else related to SnK. Except a snazzy Levi wallet.**

As he watched the two men get prepared for shooting, Eren wondered why exactly he had taken this job. There had been other choices, there had even been better-paying choices, and yet he had still listened to Armin and given it a go.

When Armin had told him about it, he couldn't believe it; his childhood friend used to be so innocent, so pure, so sweet, and now he was a porn actor. A successful one too, considering he had been in the business for less than a year. Eren supposed it was obvious that younger actors were appreciated.

Not only did Eren feel extremely uncomfortable even watching Armin have sex, but he didn't have another choice either. Unlike his sister Mikasa, Eren hadn't been able to find a job and paying the college fees, rent, food and everything else wasn't going to happen with just one job so he was basically prepared to accept any work he was offered.

The guy who Armin was going to work with today was someone called Jean. He was a horse-faced asshole, but apparently popular in the porn industry. Why, Eren didn't know; the guy wasn't that hot to him at all. Okay, he was hot, but not even nearly as hot as the actual director of the porn.

Levi (just Levi; he never gave away his last name) was apparently one of the most famous male stars in the porn industry and Eren didn't have to wonder why. He had a handsome face, a great body and piercing eyes. They were a magnificent grey, reminding Eren of a thunderstorm. Levi had, as Armin had told Eren, decided to take a break from acting some years ago and now focused on directing and producing. He even had his own company.

Eren had been told that though the porn industry in general could be quite dodgy, working with Levi was always safe. He did background checks on each of his actors, paid well and made quality porn that was actually watchable (not the kind where someone's milf mother walks in and somehow an orgy happens). He had even rented a proper house – modern single story one – for the day's shoot.

"Oi, brat," someone said suddenly, making Eren jump and almost knock over the tripod he was setting up. He turned around to see Levi stare at him, eyebrows knitted together and hands folded over his chest.

"Yes, sir?" Eren asked. He felt a bit odd addressing Levi as 'sir', but a boss was a boss, whether they were a porn star or not and Levi didn't approve of his employees disrespecting him.

"If you're going to keep blushing like that the whole fucking time you might as well leave. I only agreed to hire you piece of shit because my usual assistant bailed, and I'm not keen on working with an inexperienced, hormone-crazed teen." Eren hadn't known Levi for long – he had only met him the day before, on an impromptu job interview when the actual assistant had informed she wasn't going to make it – but he had already gotten used to the older man's crude language. Levi couldn't go a sentence without swearing and he had picked up the habit of calling Eren a brat. Armin had convinced him Levi called everyone younger than him a brat, but that didn't exactly make him feel better.

"Yes, sir, I'll try not to," Eren answered, but felt his face heat up even more. He couldn't exactly help it; his childhood best friend was dressed in extremely tight jeans and a mesh shirt and was ready to have some kinky as fuck sex and Eren was supposed to watch. Anyone in his situation would've blushed. Most people would have tried their best to _avoid_ that kind of a situation.

"Get. Fucking. Used to it," Levi snarled at him and went back to checking the lighting with one of the three cameramen, Mike. Eren flipped him off when he had his back turned.

"Okay, ready to shoot!" Levi announced after a few minutes. Eren felt his stomach flip and not in a pleasant way. He told himself it would only last a few hours and after that he could go home and never think back on it.

The shooting lasted the whole day and lot of things amazed Eren during it. One of those things was the amount of cum. He had never thought it was physically possible to come that many times a day without exhausting oneself completely. But then again, the breaks in-between scenes had to be longer and longer each time and in the end, the actors were both too tired to move. Though Eren did watch porn occasionally, he had never considered the amount of work the actors had to do. Their vitality must have been incredible.

During the breaks, it was Eren's job to get the actors drinks (and the director a steaming hot coffee), fetch them towels and clean the place up a bit. During scenes, all he had to do was to make sure everything ran smoothly, and nothing really happened so he was just forced to watch the actors do the do again and again. It was mildly – okay, very – disturbing because he was getting turned on by it. He kept telling himself that Armin was his friend, a friend he had traded Pokémon cards with and played Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with when they were kids, but this Armin was different. This Armin was shameless. And _Jean_ , Jean the horse-faced asshole, was grunting and thrusting and kissing and licking in such a way that Eren began to wish he was in Armin's place. That meant, Eren thought to himself as he crossed his legs to hide his hard-on, that Levi truly did produce quality porn.

After the shooting was finished, Eren was still hard despite all his attempts of thinking about unsexy things like vaginas. He was glad he was wearing sweatpants instead of his usual a-bit-tighter-than-average jeans, because that way his boner was easier to conceal – but apparently still not possible. After he had fetched Jean and Armin drinks and towels and helped Armin to the bathroom, he announced that he needed some fresh air after being cooped up inside for so long and headed to the porch.

He hadn't even properly closed the door yet when a cold hand sneaked into his pants without a warning, causing him to let out a very unmanly squeak.

"Fucking teenage hormones," Levi grumbled into his ear. The older man closed the door with a kick and then proceeded to press his body hard against Eren's and kiss his neck lightly. Eren shuddered at the touch and leaned against Levi.

"S- Sorry. I know it's weird," Eren told him, trying to sound as professional as he could while being fondled by his boss. Levi scoffed behind him. "It's porn, it's _supposed_ to turn you on, moron."

"I've known Armin since we were—Ah!" Eren couldn't finish his argument due to the director's hand lightly squeezing his dick through his boxers. Levi started to slowly rub him while sneaking his other hand into his t-shirt to play with his nipples. Eren arched his back and thrusted into Levi's hand trying to get more contact, not able to hold back a shaky moan.

" _Armin_ told me you haven't seen each other in five years. People can change a lot in five years, so you technically don't know him as the person he is now," Levi explained though Eren wasn't really listening at this point anymore. Levi slipped his hand into his underwear, making him whine and squirm from the skin-on-skin contact.

Levi didn't have to continue the hand job for long before Eren gasped and arched his back, holding his hand over his mouth to keep quiet as he came.

"That didn't take long," Levi commented in his usual monotone voice as Eren slumped against his chest. The boy wanted to snap at him, but couldn't come up with anything so he just stayed there, leaning against the older man and catching his breath.

"Not even a fucking 'thanks'," the director sneered and stepped away from Eren who almost fell on the porch. Before Eren could say a word, he had disappeared into the bathroom to most likely wash his hands; Armin had told Eren that Levi was a clean freak despite his occupation and was constantly washing his hands or cleaning a surface.

For a moment Eren just stood there thinking back at what had just happened, his face growing gradually warmer and warmer until he was certain he looked like a tomato. His boss had jerked him off. Without a warning. And just left.

"What the fuck?!"

.

.

.

Eren went straight back to his and Mikasa's shared flat. He was glad she wasn't home because it would've been awkward to explain the stain in his sweatpants and the still very vibrant blush on his cheeks. He was never, _ever_ , working on a porno again.

 **SO, here it is, my first fanfic in a few years! I might be a bit rusty but I hope it's not too bad. This chapter was quite short because for now I'm kind of just testing the waters and seeing if I want to even continue this fic. If you do want me to write more, make sure to favourite and follow this and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll also try to come up with a better name for this as the current one sucks. The same thing goes for the cover, I might draw it myself or figure something else out, it's not gonna look like a really crappy eBook cover forever.**

 **See ya in the next chapter (if I continue)!**


End file.
